US finds Walls
by Viperhunter
Summary: Ok I’m I’m really new at writing so please don’t destroy me in the comment section So we are main character is a US Army general his name is Merric Walker and you might get mad because he’s kind of young but that’s just the way I kind a like it so he discovers the wall and he tries to help the main of charater of aot


A man walks into a building of the pentagon highly updated with technology.One of the soldiers sat up and salutes him. General Merric we have to show you something.Merric was one the highest General in the military at the time he was only 18."Go ahead" the man brings up a picture of 3 walls that go in a circle."sir this a satellite picture we got 2 hours ago"Merric confused looks at the screen" that's impossible those walls would have to go on for miles" the soldier looks over sir what should we do" Merric stairs deep in thought"get me on the line with vice president".The soilder runs of and returns with a phone with the president on the line"oh Mr president I was going to talk to the vice but I think it would be better to bring it up to you now" the present looks at him worried"well son dont just sit their tell me" can you ask Germany why do they have three walls in the middle of nowhere" the president looking frustrated looks at him" Merric why do three wall matter so much this is a big waste of my time" Merric looks that's him regretting what he said at first" no sir these walls are very large they can be seen from satellite in space can you please just talk about German president about it" the presidents scowl softens"I will see what I can do.  
5 days later  
Merric sits in hia office looking at when he served in World War 3 with his old Buddie.  
He starts talking to him self" we are the best F-22 Raptor pilot there ever were" then all of a sudden he gets a phone call from the president. He picks it up"hello sir how can I help" the German president said they've never seen that they say it was failed Hitler experiment and now the place was so irradiated that no one could go there" sir can we get permission to send a drone in"yes"Merric hangs up and walks back up into a control room I need someone to fly a predator drone here. All the soldiers look at him. In frustration he screams" don't just sit there do it" an officer steps up" sorry sir there is no one here to do it"Merric walks to control panel and turns it on he turns the autopilot to fly to the designated spot when it gets there he turns it off autopilot and does it manually.he sees the walls and flus over to see people living inside the wall.he thinks to himself at impossible then a flash of Goulding lightning appears with a boom. He turns the camera over to see a giant humanoid creature with no skin. He watched as a broken down the wall by kicking a hole into it. He tons of smaller ones come flooding in and start eating people he tells the Drone to return the base. him and the rest of the people in the control room were stone-faced.Merric looked over send that to the pres as he was recording it the whole time.he went back to his office and did paperwork. A day later he got an email from the president he said that Germany will take care of it and told him to keep this incident classified.Merric did what he was told in till 5 years later.Merric sent another drone in without permission it got shot down as soon it entered Germany territory.the USA asked Germany why they did and they had no commit on the matter.  
Two months later  
Merric was in the white house having a meeting with the new president trump.he said that happened 5 years ago he is going to take another look at.The German president and the USA president talked it over.the Germans said they will said a drone in.they did and saw what the files decribe. They said they will a full excavation of the people insides of those wall. Merric fleu in a sikorsky MH-53 with a comple Chinook's.Merric was in the back,he had a man on the min gun just in case they run into some problems.they made it to the wall.  
We see Eren and Connie and Sasha and to other people are on top of the wall.Eren looks over *do you guys see that* as they all look over"yeah what are those"Sasha as she stares at the at object flying closer but then yellow lighting hits the ground and the colossal titan appears  
Merric looks over to see the giant monster.Kayden the pilot grabs the radio this is gold eagle is every one seeing this.the other pilots say yes.Kayden turns at around *orders sir*Merric looks at him and screams*open fire*the back doors open a let gets ready too rip the monster apart . they get right in front of the monster as Its starts to kick.Connie looks up to see the helicopters surrounding the colossal titan.they all stare in till the min guns lets lose and they cover there ears from the noise of the min gun.the titan kicks the hole but lost chucks of its head.the helicopters lands on the wall.  
Merric walk out to greet the people on wall.  
Merric walks up to Eren*hello there I'm Merric walker of the us army in here to save you and your people*Eren and rest stare in shock but then Connie scream titans are pouring into the city. Merric looks back at Kayden get the apches at the uss Washington the aircraft carrier they have about five apches they all take off heading towards the walls.Merric has his troops use there assault rifles open fire from the walls as Eren and the others regroup with the main group.Merric keeps fighting for in till the apches arrive they help slow the titans down.but then Merric see a group of people just sitting on a building he get a Chinook and sikorsky he takes and hover a next to them.they look at the helicopters Merric waves them to come in they look at each other the first to jump in was connie.  
Historah yells"Connie were are you going"Connie looks back "do we have a choice either we die or we go with other humans that can fly.Kayden looks over to Merric"we got boggies inbound at a 15 meter and 14 meter start to walk toward then.merric looks over" get on the min gun"  
the soldier does what he told.Connie looks. Over as they start to get in.riner grabbed armin who was crying on the ground they all loaded in.Merric looks over does anyone know where we should head annie looks over the wall behind us.Merric looks over to Kayden you heard the woman move.they starting but a anomal jumps biting on the back router.Kayden looks beside shit were going down they slam right inside fort trost.  
Merric gets up he see a couple of soldiers dead in the copter.he looks over to Kayden to see thus still breathing runs over to him and tries to pull him out but the seat belt was jammed.historia seeing Merric struggle to get his friend out runs over and tries to help but before but before she could even sat anything Merric pulls out a combat knife and cuts Kayden out.historia help Merric find were every one else was.Merric went to the group and set Kayden down.they were all looking at the blonde boy Merric went up to them"who here is in charge they all look at jean.Merric walks up to them I need you help me signal a chinook jean looks up"sorry man we got our own plane to get out of here.Merric just listens as Merric looks as their muskets and and Says your guns are so primitive.they all look over ymir looks over annoyed" not all of us got flying birds are dispensed"Merric looked over in a dead stare he walks up to her.she stared at him he looked at her "yes I'm sorry I wish I could have been here sooner.he goes with the plan they sit the middle if a room full of Iran sitting in a wooden elevator with them aiming muskets out as the time.Merric walked down in the middle of their plan with a grenade launcher he aims it at the titans and lets lose he aim at the frost ones head blowing it up.a second one walks towards him.it bends down about to grab him when annie hooks to the nape with her 3dmg and slices it nap with her swords.Merric looks over at her Amazed by her beauty(oh its so cringy)"thanks for the save" she looks over "np problem but next time lets us take the lead your kinda a noon to and that's how people get killed" Merric turns around to see the rest of the titans dead.he see them walked up to tanks and start filling their machines with gas.Merric walks over to Annie she looks back not really carring about his presence.merric looks are her gear"why do you were this stuff" and he looks back annoyed" did see those people moving around scaling walls and buildings"Merric thinks about it"yeah,so I'm guessing that how you kill those giants"she finished filling her tanks up"yeah but we just call them titans.Merric walked over to a window to see that there was no chinooks or Apaches.Merric looks back at jean " I'm guess I'm,gonna which a ride with u guys ".jean stands up who gonnas carry the general and his friend.riner looks over "I'll carry the unconscious dude"


End file.
